Left 4 Disneyland
by Death Valley Reaper
Summary: Our zombie-slaying heroes find themselves in the great city of Anaheim, California. And you know what's there. Disneyland! The survivors fight for their lives in what was once the Happiest Place on Earth, which is now overrun by the Infected. But at the same time, they're in for an adventure of a lifetime. Includes fun riding moments, special crescendos, and surprise appearances.
1. Main Street, USA

**After seeing custom maps of Disneyland and the fact that no one wrote something about it yet, I was thinking, "Why isn't anyone writing about this?". So yeah, this is Left 4 Disneyland. Enjoy.**

The eight survivors drove all the way to the West Coast. Everyone was exhausted from the long drive and were low on supplies. They ended up in Orange County, California. The drive continued, but unfortunately, the truck stopped. Everyone groaned. They were out of gas.

"Stupid! Fucking! Truck!" yelled Nick, kicking the truck.

"Great. Now what?" asked Zoey.

"We just keep moving then. There is no other choice." said Bill.

And so, the survivors carried forward. Being forced to walk.

"I hate walking." said Francis.

For once, everybody agreed with him. Suddenly, Louis stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh, guys." said Louis.

"What is it, Louis?" asked Rochelle.

"Look where we are."

Everyone looked at the sign. They were in Anaheim.

"We're in Anaheim." said Zoey.

"That means…" said Nick.

Everyone quickly began running as fast as they could. They didn't care anymore. There were few Infected wandering the streets, but they were all shot down very quickly.

Everyone continued to run. They began seeing the ferris wheel, hotels and saw the partially collapsed Hollywood Tower of Terror ride in the distance. They ran through a parking lot and Downtown Disney District. Eventually, they stopped. Ellis began jumping excitedly.

"Holy SHIT, guys…DISNEYLAND!" exclaimed Ellis.

Everyone stared at the park entrance. Coach, Zoey, Louis, Rochelle and Nick began shedding tears. Francis on the other hand, was sobbing like a newborn.

"Agh. Heart wrenching, isn't it?" asked Coach. Everyone nodded.

"Ah. I don't hate Disneyland. This is my only happy place." said Francis, kissing a statue of Mickey. Everyone laughed.

Bill noticed several military vehicles and fences.

"They turned the resort into an evacuation center. If we can find a radio, we can call someone." said the elderly veteran.

"Okay, then. Let's move." said Nick, cocking his revolver.

The survivors entered the park. There were some Infected wandering the area.

"Man, this is sad. The Happiest Place on Earth, taken over by the undead." said Louis sadly. Everyone gave sad looks.

"We're gonna take it back, then." said Coach.

"Yeah." agreed Ellis.

Everyone began taking out Infected as they went. A majority of them were visitors, cast members and ride operators. Others were California National Guard soldiers and Anaheim Police officers and riot control members. It was sad seeing people having the time of their lives at the park join the undead ranks.

"We go through Main Street USA first." said Bill. "We'll go around the park and try to find a working radio."

"Aw, do we really have to go through the whole park?" complained Nick.

"We have to. It's a good chance we got at finding a suitable working radio. So stop complaining, Nicolas." said Bill firmly.

"Fine."

The survivors walked through Main Street. They looked at the abandoned stores. They decided to check some of them out.

Everyone checked the stores for supplies. They found some first aid, along with pipe bombs and molotovs. This also included pills and adrenaline shots.

"Alright, I guess we're good." said Francis.

"So where to first?" asked Rochelle.

"Tomorrowland." said Bill.

"I'm in." said Coach.

"Me too." said Nick.

"Damn right." said Ellis.

"Then, let's go!" exclaimed Louis.

The group ventured into Tomorrowland.

 **Here's Chapter 1. Hope y'all enjoyed.**


	2. Tomorrowland

**Oh, just to tell y'all, I'm giving the survivors their own unique weapons.**

The survivors walked into Tomorrowland. They stared in awe at their surroundings. They saw what remained of some of the attractions, as well as a fallen "Season of the Force" banner.

"Damn. Had a lot of happy memories here." said Coach.

"Yeah." said Ellis. "Unfortunately, I never got to ride Star Tours yet."

"Please tell me we all rode Space Mountain." said Francis.

"Eeyup." said everyone in unison.

"Kept a straight face the whole ride." said Bill.

There were some Infected wandering the area. Zoey caught sight of one wearing a Darth Vader costume!

"Oh look, Darth Vader!" said Zoey sarcastically. Everyone laughed a little.

"Dibs on Vader!" shouted Nick.

Darth Vader ran towards the survivors, only to have his head blown off by a shotgun blast from Coach.

"Damn!" exclaimed Louis.

"Nice shot, Coach!" said Rochelle.

"Thanks."

Bill looked over at the Launch Bay.

"Let's head to the Launch Bay. There might be something in there." he said.

"The Launch Bay? Cool!" exclaimed Ellis.

"Let's go then!" said Nick.

The survivors walked into the Launch Bay. They saw a huge exhibition showcasing Star Wars and several others. And some costumed zombies.

"Cooooooool." said Louis.

"Let's take out the zombies first. Then, we can have a look around." said Bill.

Everyone nodded.

Nick walked through the Marvel section. He saw a zombie in a Spider-Man costume.

"Whoa. 'Sup, Spidey?" he asked in a joking manner.

The zombie noticed him and began to sprint towards him. Nick acted quickly and sliced his head off.

"Whoops. Guess you're not so friendly after all." said Nick, throwing blood off his sword.

* * *

Ellis and Louis explored the downstairs area. After taking out some Infected, they decided to have a quick look. They looked at lightsabers, helmets, anything you could think off.

"Oh man. I wish I had some of these." said Louis.

"Me too, man." replied the young Southerner.

At that moment, a zombie dressed as Kylo Ren walked out and faced Louis and Ellis.

"Oh man, you have gotta be kidding me." said Ellis.

The zombie ran towards the two, but they moved out of the way quickly, causing him to crash into a display.

"NOOOOOOOO! The Stormtrooper helmets!" yelled the two men in unison.

* * *

At the same time, Francis encountered a zombie dressed as Chewbacca.

"Easy, Chewie. Easy, big guy." said Francis.

But the zombie Chewie just tried to get him. Francis ran off because he had no courage to shoot the zombie Chewie.

Zombie Kylo Ren continued to growl at Ellis and Louis, who were now upstairs. Nick arrived and attempted to slice the Infected, but missed and caused him to drop the sword. Ellis picked it up and caught the zombie's attention.

"For Han Solo!" he cried. He Ran into the Infected and pierced through his chest with the sword. He threw the zombie off the balcony onto a display below.

Francis continued to run from Chewbacca and eventually ran outside. Chewie caught up with him, though. But Francis was leaning on a railing. Chewie missed him and fell over the railing to his death.

Francis looked down at zombie Chewie's mangled corpse. "Sorry, Chewie." he muttered.

* * *

As he headed back inside, the other survivors gathered around.

"Find anything?" asked Bill.

Everyone shook their heads.

"So what now?" asked Coach.

"Keep looking." said Bill.

The survivors headed outside and began killing more zombies. Every time a soldier or cop was killed, the survivors searched their corpses to find a working radio, but the radio either had no signal or there weren't any in the hands of the law enforcement after all.

All the survivors were able to find were extra ammo, handguns, grenades, rifles, knives, and all the same stuff.

"I can't believe it." said Nick. "We've searched all of Tomorrowland and we didn't find a single working radio!"

"So where to now?" asked Rochelle.

"Fantasyland." said Bill. "But first…"

"But first what?" asked Nick.

* * *

French Narrator: "5 minutes later…"

"OH YEAH!" screamed Francis.

"WOO!" screamed Ellis.

"I'M HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!" screamed Nick.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Coach.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the other four.

The survivors did have fun riding Space Mountain.

 **Okay, we're off to Fantasyland next!**


	3. Fantasyland

**Announcement, for each chapter, the survivors will find something to ride in the different lands. In this one, they'll ride the Matterhorn Bobsleds.**

After having their fun at Space Mountain, the survivors walked into Fantasyland. They looked at the remnants of the area. Strollers, tables, chairs and other objects were scattered around the area. Not to mention scattered food and spilled drinks. And there were Infected in the area.

"Damn, look at this place." muttered Louis.

"I miss better days." said Rochelle.

"Come on, people. Let's split up. We'll go by twos. Coach, you're with me. Zoey and Rochelle, the two of you. Ellis, you go with Louis. And you and Francis together, Nicolas." said Bill.

"What!? You know me and Greasy Ball here can't last a minute without a fight!" complained Nick.

"Well, you two are going to have learn to get along, whether you like it or not." said Bill firmly, crossing his arms.

Nick grumbled. "Fine."

"We'll meet back here in front of the Bobsleds in 15 minutes." said Bill. "Now, let's move.

The survivors split up, going through different areas. Coach and Bill began taking out Infected as they went. Even then, they looked around the area, going through precious memories.

"Peter Pan's Flight, Pinocchio's Daring Journey…" said Coach.

"Dumbo the Flying Elephant, Storybook Land Canal Boats…" said Bill.

"Damn, I miss better days." they said at the same time.

* * *

Zoey and Rochelle were checking out the Sleeping Beauty Castle walk-through. And there were some goofy looking zombies dressed in ridiculous costumes. The two women couldn't help but laugh at them before shooting them.

"Oh man, these guys look so stupid!" said Rochelle.

"I know right?" said Zoey, bending over and clutching her stomach.

A Boomer wearing an EVEN MORE ridiculous costume came out.

Rochelle and Zoey looked up at him and began laughing even harder.

The Boomer seemed to have a tear sliding down his cheek. In let out some groans, as if he were saying, _That's just cold, girls. Just cold. You're so mean!._ He then trotted away.

Poor Boomer.

* * *

Ellis and Louis were in the Village Haus Restaurant. However, instead of searching for supplies, they were stuffing themselves with food and chatting on the floor while laughing.

"Oh man! So he jumped off the coaster and landed in the river?" asked Louis.

"Damn right! Then he goes up to the surface and shouts, "I'm okay!"." said Ellis.

They continued laughing.

"Man, your buddy Keith is a crazy guy!" said Louis.

* * *

Nick grumbled to himself as he walked.

" _Goddammit. I can't believe I'm stuck with…him_." he thought. Francis began to pick his nose.

He let Francis kill all the Infected running to attack them, he was too much in a bad mood to kill zombies.

Suddenly, Francis stopped.

"Noooooooooo…" he muttered.

Nick looked at what he was staring at: It's a Small World.

"I…HATE this ride." said the biker.

Nick began to chuckle.

"I thought you liked everything in Disneyland." he said.

"Except this…" said Francis.

"What do you hate so much about it? It's the happiest cruise!" said Nick in a mocking manner.

"It's long and it has annoying theme music!" yelled the biker.

A Hunter heard them and peeked over at them. Then, he looked over to the panel that would play the attraction's theme song. He grinned.

"It should be called the World's Most Annoying Cruise!" said Francis.

At that moment, the theme song of the ride began to play.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Francis, covering his ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Nick hysterically.

Francis began to roll on the ground, which caused Nick to laugh even harder.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed.

* * *

Bill, Coach, Zoey and Rochelle met up.

"Find anything?" asked Bill.

"No." replied Zoey.

Ellis and Louis walked over laughing.

"Did YOU find anything?" asked Coach.

"All we got were medkits and pain pills." said Louis.

"Agh. Come on, guys." said Rochelle.

Nick and Francis arrived on the scene. Nick was still laughing. Francis was shaking violently, still covering his ears, hunched over, and looked traumatized.

"Jeez. What happened to you?" asked Zoey.

"Don't wanna talk." said the biker.

"It's a Small World after all!" sang Nick loudly.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Francis.

"You hate It's a Small World? Why?" asked Rochelle.

Long ride length and annoying theme music was all that the biker could say.

"Looks like we're headed to Frontierland next." said Coach.

"Why aren't we headed to Mickey's Toon Town?" asked Louis.

"It's blocked off." said Nick.

"Although, before we head to Frontierland…" said Bill.

"What?" asked Ellis.

* * *

French Narrator: 2 minutes later…

"MATTERHORN ROCKS!" yelled Francis.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" yelled everyone else.

Everyone else had fun riding the Matterhorn. And at the same time, shooting zombies while on the attraction.

After the ride was over, the survivors walked off.

"Later, Matterhorn!" yelled Zoey.

The survivors walked to Frontierland's entrance.

"It's a Small World AFTER ALL!" sang Nick.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Man, I miss Disneyland already.**


	4. Frontierland

**In case you've noticed, there haven't been any Crescendo Events thus far. Thing is, I've decided to save them for later in the story, but there will be one in the next chapter, Critter Country.**

 **Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that there's still power in the park. Amazing, right?**

The survivors entered into Frontierland. Slightly exhausted from their previous activities, the group gathered some food from the area and rested for a while in a saferoom.

"Okay, we're in Frontierland. Any idea where we're going?" asked Nick, who was sipping a Pepsi.

"Big Thunder." said Bill.

"Uh, have you noticed that all we've been riding are roller coasters?" asked Francis, taking bites out of a chimichanga.

"Oh come, man. Don't tell me you hate roller coasters?'' said Ellis.

"No. Not really. I'm just wondering why." replied the biker.

"Cause, they're the fun parts." said Coach.

"But I don't think we'll be riding any more roller coasters after this." said Louis.

He was right. There weren't any more roller coasters in Critter Country, New Orleans Square and Adventureland. All that was left for them to ride were dark rides.

"But just one more?" asked Ellis, who was on his knees.

"YES, ELLIS!" said the other seven in unison.

"Remember not to eat too much." warned Bill. "You might end up vomiting all over the ride."

As he said this, his eyes shifted over to Francis.

"Why were you looking at me while you said that?" asked Francis.

"Nothing."

The survivors wrapped up their rest and prepared to leave.

"Alright, here goes nothing." said Nick.

* * *

The group burst out of the saferoom and began checking their corners.

"Clear left." said Nick.

"Clear right." said Francis.

"Hallway clear!" said Zoey.

"Alright. Move." said Bill.

The survivors exited the building and began taking out Infected as they went. And now among the Infected, were cast members dressed in old Western apparel.

"Costumed zombies look ridiculous, but these guys are stylish." said Nick. Everyone chuckled.

"Sweet 'staches, guys." said Francis to some of the zombies, who had mustaches.

One of the cowboys pulled out a revolver and fired it.

"Whoa, shit!" yelled Nick.

More of the undead gunslingers began pulling out their weapons.

"Kill them!" ordered Bill.

The survivors aimed and fired at the gunslingers. Only this time, the gunslingers began firing back, but on the bright side, with bad accuracy.

"Jesus Christ, these guys suck at shooting!" said Nick.

"They're vampires! Whaddooya expect?" said Francis.

"ZOMBIES, FRANCIS! ZOMBIES!" said everyone else.

The gunshots lasted what seemed like hours, but it barely lasted for two minutes.

After disposing of the gunslingers and the other Infected in the area. The survivors were in disbelief.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Louis.

"Seems like they're getting smarter. And if you ask me, that ain't good." said Bill.

Then, all of a sudden, Zoey froze.

"What's wrong, Zoey?" asked Rochelle.

"Guys, do you hear that?"

The survivors listened. Then, they heard something. Radio static.

"Is that radio static?" asked Coach.

Ellis looked over at the body of a dead zombie. He noticed that it was wearing black tactical gear.

And there was a walkie-talkie on its pocket!

* * *

"Guys, I found a walkie!" he yelled.

The others rushed over. Bill took the radio.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he asked.

There was silence. Nothing but static. The survivors prayed hard that it would work.

And then, voice came in.

" _This is Commander Jackson of Shadow Company. If anyone's there, please respond, over_."

The survivors breathed a sigh of relief.

"Say something, Bill." said Zoey.

"Uh, hello?"

" _Who is this? Identify yourself."_ said Commander Jackson.

"This is Sergeant Bill Overbeck. I have seven others with me."

" _Are you immune, over?"_

"We are not Infected."

" _Okay. That's good. Do need any help? If so, give us the coordinates to your location."_

"We're at Disneyland."

" _Disneyland? Hehehe. Hope you're having fun, then."_ said the Commander in a joking manner.

"Well, yes we are." replied Bill. Everyone else laughed, including the Commander.

" _That's good to hear_." said the Commander.

"Is there any chance you could pick us up?" asked Bill.

" _We can, but it'll take some time_." replied the Commander.

"Why is that?"

" _We're going to be flying in from Nebraska. And we'll make some stops to refuel our choppers."_

"Goddammit…" muttered Nick.

"Is there any way you could come quicker?" asked Bill.

" _Negative."_ said the Commander. " _But something tells me you and the rest of your team are a strong group._ "

"We are." said Bill.

" _You think you could be able to wait?"_ asked the Commander.

Bill looked over at everyone else. They nodded.

"I know that we're a strong team." said Louis.

"I agree." said Coach.

"Affirmative." said Bill.

" _Copy that. Where should we pick you up?"_ asked the Commander.

"Main Street." replied Bill.

" _Okay. But I don't think it'll be very easy landing. I think it's best to signal us with something."_

"Don't worry. We'll think of something. There's still full power here in the park anyway." said Bill.

" _Really? Alright! Oh yeah, spare me a chimichanga, will ya?"_

"Sure thing. Good luck, soldier." said Bill.

" _Good luck to you too. We'll be there by nightfall. Jackson out."_

And the radio went dead.

* * *

"Okay, people. Let's take our time. No need to hurry." said Bill.

"Alright, then." said Ellis.

"You know something, guys. I think we're having an adventure of a lifetime right here, right now." said Nick.

"Yeah." said everyone else.

"ROOOOOOAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

A loud roar of a Tank sounded out.

The survivors looked over to where it came from, the site of what used to be Big Thunder Ranch.

A Tank appeared at that moment. But it had a noticeably different appearance. It was wearing a heavily torn Western shirt, a black vest, jeans, cowboy boots and a big black hat. It also had a thick Western mustache.

"Never seen a Tank like that, before." said Ellis.

"Who cares, overalls! Shoot him!" said Nick.

The survivors began firing at the cowboy Tank. Francis only aimed for the arms and legs.

"Francis, why are you only shooting the arms and legs!?" asked Louis.

"Because of the vest!" said the biker.

"FOR CHRISSAKE!" said everyone else.

Everyone continued firing at the Tank. Moments later, it finally collapsed dead. Ellis went over to it and took the hat off. He tried it on. Over his cap.

"I look good, right?" he asked.

Everyone, except Francis, laughed.

"Yup. I'm keeping this with me."

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, it's about time we saw a Tank again." said Nick.

Everyone nodded.

Francis was crouched. Looking over the vest.

"You ruined the vest!" he yelled.

Everyone groaned.

"Hey listen, Greasy Boar. Nobody cares about the goddamn vest!" shouted Nick.

"You take that back." growled Francis.

They began pushing each other. But Coach fired a warning shot from his Desert Eagle. The two men stopped their scuffle and looked at the others. The looks on their faces said it all. Stop.

"Alright. We'll stop." said Nick.

"Good." said Coach.

"So what now?" asked Louis.

"You know, right?" said Zoey.

* * *

French Narrator: 6 minutes later…

"BIG THUNDAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Coach.

"I'LL MISS YOU, DISNEY ROLLER COASTERS!" yelled Ellis.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone else.

Francis suddenly bent forward, turned green and this happened.

"BLLAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"FRANCIS!"

 **And Chapter 4 comes to an end. Commander Jackson belongs to me. By the way, Shadow Company in this story isn't the same Shadow Company from Modern Warfare 2. It's a whole new, different, version completely. And trust me, they're better to trust than the main army itself. Well, at least for the survivors.**


	5. Journey Through Splash Mountain

**Oh, I forgot to say that the survivors are wearing different clothes than what they originally wore in the main series. They wear survivalist outfits. Check them out at Steam Workshop. And if anyone plays Left 4 Dead on PC, I'm helping you guys find these if you want them. I'll give you information on how to find them. Look for these:**

 **-Coach survivalist**

 **-Nick survivalist**

 **-Bill the Badass Survivalist**

 **-Ellis survivalist redone**

 **-Zoey Survivalist**

 **-Francis survivalist**

 **-Louis survivalist**

 **-Reporter Rochelle (for me, that's her survivalist attire)**

 **Although not seen in the story (for obvious reasons), there are still some things that remain the same (in my story at least). Bill still has his normal beard length and his green beret, Francis still wears his vest, and Ellis still wears his cap. So, that's what they look like in this story. And this chapter will feature the very first Crescendo Event in the story. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **In case you've noticed, I changed my username.**

The survivors walked into Critter Country, where they would start the Splash Mountain ride.

"Man, I can't believe we're going to ride Splash Mountain!" exclaimed Louis.

"Yeah, but that's gonna attract some attention, though." said Bill.

"Are we going on one log or separate logs?" asked Coach.

"We'll all ride together." said Bill. "But it's gonna be a bit of a squeeze, cause there are only six seats. Two of any of you will have to squeeze in the seats or stay by the sides. If you stay by the sides, hold on tight."

"Alright." said Rochelle.

The survivors journeyed to Splash Mountain, taking out Infected as they went.

"I ever tell you 'bout the time my buddy Keith fell out of a Splash Mountain log? Yeah, he was standin' up so he could pose for a photo, but he lost his balance and fell out of the ride into the water. He got ran over. But luckily he only had 65% of wounds on his body. I don't even how that was possible! How can you have only 65% of wounds in your body when you get run over? Damn, people were amazed that he was alive and wanted him to tell the story…" said Ellis, telling another story about Keith.

"Ellis, if you don't shut up, I am going to find this Keith, zombie or not, and wring his neck." said Nick.

"Too bad for you, Nick. He was one of the first to get on the whirlybirds." said Ellis.

"HELICOPTERS! They are HELICOPTERS! You call those things 'whirly-birds' one more time, I'll beat you SO bad, your sister's gonna wish she never gave birth to you." said Nick, angrily.

"NICOLAS!" shouted the others.

"Sorry." said Nick.

"Guys, we're here." said Zoey.

There it was, Splash Mountain.

Louis, Ellis and Francis ran towards the ride's entrance. The Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah theme song was surprisingly still playing. The three men smiled and began to sing.

"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay!" they sang.

Coach then joined in.

"My oh my, what a wonderful day!"

Nick, Zoey and Rochelle began to laugh. Bill just shook his head smiling.

"Alright, guys. We gotta move." said Zoey a few moments later.

The team continued to move while taking out Infected. They reached the station. At that moment, waves of Infected began to converge on the area. The gate needed to be opened.

"Somebody open the gate!" ordered Bill.

"I'll get it!" said Francis.

"I'll help you!" said Nick.

"Alright, everyone cover them!" said Rochelle.

Francis and Nick began to turn the wheel to open the gate. But the sound of the wheel turning resulted in a very loud screeching noise that could be heard throughout the whole area. Everyone else tried not to cover their ears.

"Forget covering your ears! Keep fighting!" yelled Bill.

And the cry of a horde filled the air.

* * *

"It's open!" yelled Nick.

"Everyone onto the log!" said Coach.

The survivors jumped onto the log. Unfortunately, Francis and Nick ended up being the ones who couldn't get comfortable. And the log began to move.

"Goddammit!" they yelled.

"Settle down and start shooting!" said Coach.

The log began to ascend the two conveyer belt lines, before floating through scenery. The survivors kept shooting oncoming Infected.

"Charger!"

"Shoot it!"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The Charger fell dead.

A Jockey tried to leap on Francis, but the biker was quick enough to grab it. The Jockey continued to snap at him, but he kept pushing it back. And then, he threw it off the ride.

"Whoa! Francis!" said Louis.

And then, a Boomer came out of Brer Bear's cave.

"Boomer!"

Unfortunately, Ellis, Rochelle and Nick were vomited on.

"YECHHH!"

"GROSS!"

"MY SUIT! Oh wait I'm wearing different clothes. MY SHADES!"

Coach fired his shotgun at the Boomer and it exploded. But there were still some oncoming Infected to worry about.

But then, the log dropped down "Slippin' Falls", killing some zombies in the process.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the survivors as the log dropped down.

The log dropped down into the indoor portion of the attraction, running over and killing an unlucky Smoker in the process who was in the way of the log. And the survivors began to cough as the log passed through the smoke.

More Infected arrived on the scene, which caused some of the Audio-Animatronic animals to get destroyed due to excessive shots by the survivors towards the zombies and a Spitter being shot and killed while standing near some of them.

"Poor animals!" sobbed Ellis.

"No time for mourning!" shouted Louis.

And then, another dip drop came.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the survivors screamed again.

The log continued into the Rainbow Hollow, where the mood turned from bright to ominous. The log began climbing up the lift hill. And it passed beneath two vultures, who then proceeded to taunt the survivors and tell of oncoming danger.

A Hunter tried to leap onto the log, but Francis shot it down with his assault shotgun, causing the Hunter to land in the ride.

"Everyone! Pose!" ordered Coach.

The survivors prepared their poses. And moments later, they were sent down the final drop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

* * *

Then, the log 'dove' under the water into an underground runout, causing the survivors to get wet in the process. And an indoor segment followed. The log made its final entrance into the "Doo-Dah Landing" section. At that point, there were no more zombies. And the Audio-Animatronic figures sang "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah". The survivors smiled, despite exhaustion.

And then, it turned out that the camera at the beginning of the final drop was working, because the survivors were given a preview of their photo on the final drop. It featured them posing in very funny ways. Coach showed off his 'guns' while making a terrified face, Zoey and Rochelle were screaming their eyes out with horrified looks on their faces, Nick and Ellis were clinging onto each other while screaming, Bill had his tongue out in a very wild way and was giving middle fingers while facing at the camera, and Francis was shown throwing the Hunter's corpse over his head to dump it in the water behind the log, while screaming hysterically. Everyone laughed. Nick and Ellis turned red with embarrassment, but laughed nevertheless.

"HAHAHA! Bill! You look like Dean Ambrose with that face!" exclaimed Zoey.

"I have to admit, I do!" said Bill.

Everyone began laughing even harder.

"Oh, Francis! You look pretty awesome in this photo!" exclaimed Louis.

"Yes. Yes I do." said the biker.

Everyone chuckled and began laughing again when Professor Barnaby Owl began describing the looks on their faces.

The survivors eventually disembarked the log and exited.

But then, Zoey ran back in. She searched for the photo that was taken. She found it and then took it.

Zoey regrouped with the rest and then they proceeded to the saferoom. And along the way, they were laughing and talking about their Splash Mountain experience (and at the same time, Nick cleaned his aviators in the bathroom). When they reached the saferoom, they began talking about the ride and how awesome it was even if there were zombies attacking them. They even shared stories of their past experiences and funny moments on the ride. And Ellis finally got to finish sharing Keith's experience on it.

"So where're we headed next?" asked Coach.

"New Orleans Square." said Bill.

"So what're we riding?" asked Zoey.

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" asked Rochelle.

"We gotta keep resting for a while. But still…" said Nick.

"LET'S GO!" they all said at the same time.

 **And here you go! Hope you liked it!**


	6. New Orleans Square

**There is a 1-hour timeskip since the last chapter, so the survivors just finished riding Pirates of the Caribbean. In this chapter, they'll trigger the next Crescendo: Haunted Mansion. And there'll be a little surprise for them on their way out.**

After riding Pirates of the Caribbean, the survivors planned to head to the Haunted Mansion.

"So, we're off to the mansion, then?" asked Louis.

"Louis, we're already here." said Zoey.

The survivors stood in front of the entrance of the attraction and stared in awe.

Ellis: *gulps*

"Come on. We're going in." said Bill.

* * *

The survivors made their way through the entrance. They took out wandering Infected, and among them were maids and butlers.

"I hate vampires in costume." said Francis.

"Wow! If only you'd said that earlier!" said Zoey sarcastically.

The team moved in to the Foyer. As soon as everyone was inside, the door closed. And after a few minutes, the Ghost Host's voice came in.

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls; Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still – that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Ellis.

"Why are you screaming, young'un? Nothing happened yet." said Coach.

"It's just so scary. Uh, I know somethin'. I ever t-tell you b-bout the time m-my buddy Keith got naked on a Doom Buggy and…" said Ellis, beginning to tell another Keith story to calm down.

But the others were already at the Stretching Gallery.

"I'm comin'!" yelled the hick.

As he ran in, Francis pressed the panel and the doors closed.

The Ghost Host's voice came in again.

"Our tour begins here in this gallery where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state."

The survivors continued to stare into space.

"This is awesome." said Louis.

"I know right?" replied Zoey.

"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disgusting metamorphosis."

And the room began to 'stretch'.

"Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course, there's always my way."

And then, thunder crashed and a scream was heard.

"Oh God! WHAT IS THAT SMELL!" yelled Nick.

The other survivors covered their noses in the darkness.

"AGH! THAT STINKS!" yelled Louis.

"Which one of you jackasses just put chocolate in your pants?" asked Francis.

And then, the doors opened, and a squad of zombies came bursting in. They had come from the other room.

"Shit! Shoot 'em!" ordered Bill.

Everyone did as they were told, and the zombies were gunned down within seconds.

"Let's move." said Rochelle.

The survivors walked into the Portrait Gallery, but the horrible smell continued to follow.

"SHIT!" yelled Coach.

"Oh God! It still stinks!" said Zoey.

At that moment, Bill, Nick, Coach, Francis, Rochelle, Louis and Zoey realized that Ellis was the only survivor who didn't react to the smell. They became suspicious.

Nick moved closer to Ellis and smelled him. After sniffing, he covered his nose.

"I should've known." he said.

"Ugghhhh." replied the others.

"Damn it, Ellis!" said Francis.

"You seriously couldn't hold it?" asked Rochelle.

"No."

The others groaned.

"Well, come on. We gotta move outta here." said Bill. The survivors headed to the load area, where they would start the next Crescendo.

They took out some wandering undead guests and cast members. Afterwards, they began negotiating on who would sit with who.

"Alright, Zoey and Coach. You're sitting with me. Francis and Nick, you're together. Remember, you need to…"

"Get along." said Francis and Nick at the same time.

"Right. And Rochelle and Louis, you're going together."

"But wha' 'bout me?" asked Ellis.

"You're gonna have to sit by yourself." said Bill. "I don't think anyone wants to sit next a guy who just shit his pants."

Ellis began shaking and sweating heavily.

"Hey, Nick. Why don't ya…"

"Not on your life, Overalls."

"A-anyone?"

Everyone else shook their heads.

"Damn it."

"I'm sorry, Ellis. But that's how it's gonna be. And it's final." said Bill.

''Okay."

"Everyone get into the Doom Buggies. But one of us has to press the button to activate the ride."

"I'll do it." said Nick.

"Alright, be sure to dash as fast as you can towards the buggy. Let's move."

The survivors settled in the buggies. Zoey looked back at Ellis, who seemed lonely. She immediately felt sorry for him.

"Bill? Is it okay if I sit with Ellis?" she asked.

Ellis looked up in surprise. The others looked at her as well.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Bill.

"Come on. He needs a companion." said Zoey.

"Well, okay." said Bill.

Ellis smiled, but he was still nervous. Zoey walked over to his buggy and sat next to him.

"Ya sure you can handle the smell, darlin'?" asked Ellis.

"I don't care. I wanna be with you." said Zoey, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ellis' cheeks turned bright red, and he forced himself to give a bigger smile.

"I'm starting it. It's gonna attract attention, so be ready." said Nick.

Everyone nodded. Nick pressed the button, and the ride started. Loud music began to play, attracting a large group of zombies in the process. Nick dashed towards his and Francis' buggy and jumped on it.

"Everyone, start firing!" ordered Coach.

The survivors fired at the Infected from their doom buggies. Some of them began to slow down a little as the buggies traveled up the staircase. And they were about to pass the Endless Hallway and the conservatory with the coffin.

"Hunter!" yelled Louis.

A Hunter was crouched in the Endless Hallway, staring at the survivors and ready to pounce. But he was taken down with a shotgun blast from Ellis.

"Nice shooting, kid!" said Nick.

"Thanks."

Zombies began running through the corridor, trying to get the survivors. And the grandfather clock struck thirteen as the eerie shadow hand passed by.

"Get rid of these guys before we get to the Séance Circle." said Bill.

The survivors proceeded to shoot down running zombies. It was hard since they were in the Doom Buggies. And unfortunately, some zombies began climbing onto the Buggies, making it even harder to shoot.

"Use your melees if you have them!" said Nick, who was already decapitating zombies with his prized katana.

Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach took out their melees and began chopping (or chainsawing in Coach's case) down the Infected until they were all dead.

And the buggies passed through the Séance Circle, making it easier to lose the zombies, since there were gaps in the floor that could cause zombies to fall to their splattery deaths.

"Good. It'll be easier to lose them now." said Bill.

Some zombies were now falling through gaps in the walkway and dying or getting paralyzed as a result. The buggies continued up another stairway and up to the balcony overlooking the ballroom.

Now that there were no zombies, the survivors took time to watch the activity in the ballroom. They smiled and laughed as the ghosts did their things.

"I hate organs." said Francis, who was staring at the organ on the far left.

"Haha. Nice to know that, vest-lover boy." said Nick sarcastically.

Then, the team entered the attic, and they passed by the wedding portraits of the infamous Constance Hatchaway. The portraits change as Constance's husbands' head disappear and reappear as she admits to doing them in.

"Chopping your husbands' heads off? That's just really fucked up, girl." said Nick.

Ellis was shaking with fright, but Zoey continued to hold onto him to calm him down.

The bride appeared at the left of the exit, and a hatchet appeared and disappeared in her hands during her monologue. And after that, the group came face to face with the Hatbox Ghost.

"I've always hated the Hatbox Ghost" said Rochelle.

"Why?" asked Louis.

"Just don't like him." replied the reporter.

"Horseshit. Stupid Hatbox Ghost." muttered Bill.

The buggies descended down into a graveyard.

"About time you guys came out to "socialize"!" yelled Nick.

"Why does he have to keep commenting on everything?" asked Bill with irritation in his voice.

"That's what I've been wondering too." said Coach.

So, the survivors passed through the graveyard, blah, blah, blah. And then, they entered the crypt and were given the warning: Beware of Hitchhiking Ghosts. They then learned that they have been selected to fill the quota of 1000 happy haunts and that they will be haunted until they return – the safety bar will be raised and a ghost will follow them home. Well, to the safe haven actually.

They passed a group of mirrors, where a ghost seemed to sit in their Doom Buggies. Nick aimed his revolver it the "ghosts" beside him and Francis.

The Buggies arrived at the unload area, and the survivors got off.

* * *

"That was fun, actually!" said Rochelle.

"Yeah, it was." agreed Louis.

The team moved to the exit, but then, the familiar crying of a Witch was heard.

"Fuuuuuuuccckkkkk…"muttered Nick.

"There she is! I see that bitch!" whispered Coach.

A Witch was sitting in the middle of the ramp to the exit. She was dressed as the Ghost Hostess, even if the projection of the actual character was on the left, telling the survivors to bring their "death certificates" the next time they come and tells them to hurry back.

"I'm ending this bitch." said Nick.

He grabbed Francis' assault shotgun out of his hands and walked towards the Witch.

"Hey, I was just cradling it to sleep!" shouted the biker.

Nick walked towards the Witch, told the projection to shut up, and fired into the Witch's head, instantly killing her. But he didn't stop. He kept firing into the dead Witch.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! YOU ARE DEAD NOW, BECAUSE YOU BLOCKED THE WAY AND YOU'RE DRESSED AGAIN IN ANOTHER STUPID "PARTY" OUTFIT!" yelled the con man.

The survivors slowly began backing away.

Nick began beating the Witch's corpse, smashing her to pieces with the gun and slicing her up with his katana.

"FOR EVERYTHING! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! GET IN OUR WAY! MAKE US GRUMPY! CLAW THE SHIT OUTTA US! WELL I'M DOING THAT TO YOU!"

He brutally dismembered the Witch and began beating the little pieces left of her with a sledgehammer.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"

After that, he dropped the sledgehammer, panting in exhaustion.

The others stared with their mouths completely wide open in shock. They looked like they had just witnessed the Undertaker's streak ending at WrestleMania 30.

"Here you go." said Nick calmly, handing the shotgun back to Francis and the sledgehammer back to Rochelle.

"Now let's go find a saferoom." Nick said as he led the way. The others continued on with their shocked expressions still on their faces.

"And Ellis, clean yourself up."

* * *

French Narrator: 7 minutes later…

Ellis was cleaning up in the bathroom. His boxers smelled really horrible because of the poop. Luckily for him, he had a spare pair of boxers that he got on a supply run. So, there was no problem.

"Alright, I'm good. Smell's gone." said Ellis.

The others sighed in relief.

"Thank God." said Francis.

"Come on, we gotta find a saferoom." said Coach.

The survivors walked through the rest of New Orleans Square and found a nearby saferoom. They sat down and began discussing their next plan.

"Alright, y'all. Let's get some rest." said Coach.

"But there's still one more ride we gotta operate." said Bill.

"What is it, Bill?" asked Zoey.

"Indiana Jones Adventure."

The others grinned widely.

"I am excited for this." said Louis, rubbing his hands together.

 **Yes. I'm excited for the next chapter too! Hope you enjoyed. And…Happy Mother's Day to you all! Hope y'all have a great day!**


	7. Indiana Jones And The Temple of Zombies

**Oh man, I've been waiting to write this chapter! This chapter's Crescendo: Indiana Jones Adventure Scavenge Mode! However, unlike the other crescendos in previous chapters, this one starts later in the ride and only lasts until the challenge is completed.**

* * *

The survivors sat in the saferoom, talking about the Indiana Jones ride.

"And remember the last part with the giant boulder? That was awesome, man!" said Ellis, remembering happy moments on the ride.

"That's why it's the best ride in the whole park." said Francis.

"Damn straight!" agreed Coach.

All the survivors agreed that Indiana Jones Adventure was the best ride in the park. And to me, the author, that's true. Indiana Jones Adventure is my favorite ride in the park.

"Shall we go, then?" asked Bill.

Everybody scrambled to pick up their things. Yes, they were THAT excited to go to Indy. They opened the door and began shooting down zombies, before exiting out into Adventureland. By this time, it was already 6:00 in the evening. But all the lights in the park were on, as the survivors had left something to trigger the lights on in the park control room. Not only that, but torches in the area were already pre-lit. Well, that's what Adventureland's supposed to be anyway.

* * *

Several Infected lurked around the area, and they were actually more of them there than any other area, including Fantasyland and Tomorrowland.

"Man, something tells me these guys really enjoyed this area." said Nick.

"Eeyup." said everyone else.

"Kill what you can. We don't have to take all of 'em out. But if we can take them all out, then that's fine." said Bill.

Francis and Nick went ahead with killing zombies. But the group still took their time to look around Adventureland.

Zoey looked up at Tarzan's Treehouse.

"Hey. Why don't we check out Tarzan's Treehouse for some stuff?" she suggested.

"That might not be bad idea." said Rochelle.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's move up." said Bill.

The survivors slowly walked up the steps to Tarzan's Treehouse, trying to be very careful. And before long, they reached the top.

"Be careful." warned Bill. "The bridge could break if you go too fast."

The survivors slowly walked across the bridge, Ellis ended up going prone and began crawling. Coach and Francis had to crouch slowly, since they were the largest members of the group.

"Careful, carrrefullll…" said Nick.

They continued to move slowly until reaching the other side. Bill, Zoey and Louis made it first, Rochelle and Nick arrived next and Francis and Coach made it about 15 seconds later. Ellis however, was still in prone position, and continued to crawl.

"Come on, Overalls." said Nick.

Ellis quickly got to his feet and tried to run towards his group.

"Careful, Ellis!" said Coach.

Ellis began to move slowly. Not wanting to fall and kill himself.

Eventually, he made it across.

"Good. We're all here. Let's keep moving." said Bill.

The group continued in and went up the next flight of stairs, and eventually the other bridge.

"I hate bridges." said Francis.

Everyone groaned. Both at the fact that they were going to cross another bridge and at Francis' declaration of hatred for bridges.

Nick stepped forward and put his foot on the bridge. It was sturdy.

"Guys, this bridge is sturdy. So, no need to worry." he said.

So, they moved across the bridge and entered the treehouse.

"Guys, look!" said Zoey.

Everyone looked in and saw Kala with baby Tarzan inside.

''Ah-mazing." said Bill.

Then, they walked into the next part of the attraction and saw Tarzan having a sketch of him drawn by Jane.

"I love this part of the film." said Louis.

After that, they proceeded. They walked down the stairs and arrived at the study.

"It's the study." said Ellis, staring at said area.

They looked around the place, where they discovered a few items laying around.

"Look at the pan thingies." said Nick.

"And those stuff…"

"Look, pills." said Louis

"Take 'em." said Zoey.

Louis picked up the pills.

"We've got some molotovs, pipe bombs and puke, too." said Nick.

"Well, let's take 'em, then." said Rochelle.

"And a Beretta pistol."

Zoey took the Beretta.

"Well, no stuff here. Nothing but pills and throwables. And a handgun." said Coach.

"Well, let's go, then." said Bill.

The survivors then headed down to exit the attraction.

"Alright, where too?" asked Louis.

"Indiana Jones. Now." said Bill.

"Alright!" said the others.

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Coach.

The survivors had been waiting to ride Indiana Jones Adventure. In fact, they were already growing impatient while they were on Tarzan's Treehouse.

* * *

They walked into the waiting queue, and they began shooting down Infected guests and cast members dressed as safari people.

Ellis decided to tell another story. But this one wasn't about Keith.

"I ever tell you 'bout the time my buddy Marcus rode the Indiana Jones Ride for the first time? Well, you don't know him yet, cause I rarely tell a story about something that's not about Keith. Well anyway, this happened a couple months ago. He told me the whole thing. At first, when he walked through the fastpass line, he was okey dokey. But then, his expression changed into, "Oh, hello." a few seconds later. And if you're wonderin' why, I'll tell you the answer. Girls. Girls, man! Three of 'em actually. Can you imagine a guy getting smitten by more than one girl at one time? And he was lucky, cause they made eye contact with him. Later, when he got to the station, he was kinda disappointed about going on a separate car. But to his luck, another girl sat next to him! Of course, he was happy, but he was REAL nervous this time. So throughout the ride, he kept a straight face the whole time. He tried to think of funny expressions to make, but unfortunately, he couldn't come up with anything. So, when the ride ended, he just lost it. He began shouting in joy about not screaming during the ride, how fearless he was and keeping a straight face the whole time. He got lovestruck crazy man. After that experience, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was upset that he blew his only chance to talk to a girl on that ride. But he tried to practice talking to people and stuff when he got back home. And eventually, he got the hang of it! So, when he came back here to Cali, he made friends with a whole lotta people. And when he came back here to Disneyland, he met those first three young ladies from the Indy ride again! How lucky was he? And this time, he managed to have a successful convo with 'em. So, they're friends now! Lucky guy. Unfortunately, he didn't see that girl he sat next to though…"

"Ellis, I don't care. This story's getting too long. Tell it later." said Nick, before walking ahead.

The survivors walked inside the attraction, taking out a few zombies as they made their way in. They passed through the bat cave. And before long, came into the spike room.

"Damn, look at these!" said Louis.

The survivors looked over at spikes with bones on them.

"Cooooooolllll." said Ellis.

"These are from the Temple of Doom." said Zoey.

"Yeah. When Indy and Short Round were trapped in that room." said Bill.

Francis yawned, and leaned on a key supporting pole. But then, he ended up pushing it in the process.

"Uh oh."

The ceiling was heard dropping as spikes began to descend on the survivors, startling them. They all turned to Francis.

"Francis, what did you do?" asked Zoey.

Francis immediately regained his composure.

"Nothing." he lied.

"I think he must've pushed an interactive feature." said Rochelle.

"Actually, you're right!" said Louis. "There're several interactive features in the queue."

"Wow. I can't believe we never noticed that." said Coach.

"Me neither." said Nick.

The group continued on, moving through the petroglyph room. Moments later, into the projection room they went.

"Look. The video's still playing." said Louis.

"Why don't we watch it again for safety instructions?" suggested Rochelle.

"Not a bad idea, Rochelle." said Nick.

Everyone looked up at the screen.

"Welcome, my friends, to the Temple of the Forbidden Eye." said Sallah on the screen. "I, Sallah, shall now give you counsel to seek out a miraculous journey. Here in your transportation devices are ingenious pouches for safekeeping all earthly treasures when the journey becomes, uh, bumpy. And to keep you safe and sound, here are special belts attached into the seats. Simply pull it from the right, inserting it into the left, like so. You see the excellence of this invention?"

"Uh…YEAH." said Francis.

"Your off-road journey is high-speed and turbulent – going over rough and rugged terrain, and then suddenly you are turning sharply, and dropping suddenly! It is unlike anything you have ever experienced, I assure you. Now, my friends, one final word of advice: once you have entered the Chamber of Destiny, look not into the eyes of the idol. That would be dangerous…VERY dangerous. Well, my friends, the moment is drawing near. Already I am envious of the wonders that await you – IF you avoid the eyes of Mara, that is."

The instructional video ended.

* * *

A Smoker appeared at one of the doorways.

"Smoker!"

The Smoker was then hit by a bullet, causing green smoke to appear around his body.

"BAM! You're dead!" said Ellis, his gun raised and smoking from the barrel.

"Nice shot!" complimented Rochelle.

"Well, now that that's over with, come on, people. To the loading area." said Bill.

So, the survivors walked to the loading area and chose a troop transport to ride when they got there.

"I'm driving!" said Ellis.

"I call shotgun!" said Coach.

Ellis and Coach sat in front. Zoey, Francis and Nick sat in the next row. And Bill, Rochelle, and Louis sat in third row.

"Fasten your seatbelts, guys!" said Nick.

The survivors did a quick seatbelt fastening. And an announcement from Sallah came over the speaker.

"My friends, the brakes may be needing a little adjustment – easy on the curves."

And the transport moved forward.

"YEAH!" said the survivors.

* * *

The transport turned a corner into the Chamber of Destiny. And the transport stopped.

"I wonder which one we're going to." said Louis.

The doors opened to the Fountain of Eternal Youth.

"You have chosen wisely. This path leads to timeless youth and beauty." said Mara.

"Aw man, I wanted to go into the Chamber of Earthly Riches." said Nick irritably, folding his arms over his chest.

The Hall of Promise was illuminated with aqua blue light. And front-lit scrims along the walls depicted true believers drinking mystic water and changing from old and withered to warm and beautiful.

"I wish I could drink that water, so I can be young again." said Bill. "That's why this is my favorite variation of the Hall of Promise."

"This is my favorite variation, cause this is just is just breathtaking." said Coach.

"I'm sure the Chamber of Earthly Riches is way better." said Nick.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's better." said Francis. The Chamber of Earthly Riches was also his favorite variation.

"Come on, guys. You know you're not actually gonna get real gold, right?" said Zoey.

"We know." said the two felons.

At the end of the tunnel, the eyes of the large idol of Mara began to flash and smoke.

"Foolish mortals! You looked into my eyes. Your path now leads to the Gates of Doom!"

"Question: how is Mara A GUY? Isn't that supposed to be a girl's name?" said Nick.

"He's A GOD, Nick. A GOD." said Zoey. "But hey, I was thinking the same thing as you did."

The transport momentarily appeared to head toward an exit, before it made a sharp turn into the large crumbling corridor. Lightning flashed, illuminating large cobra statues. The Gates of Doom pulsated with green mist and Jones scolded the survivors. Well, he does this to everyone. The transport then accelerated up a flight of stairs.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the survivors.

And there came the Overlook.

The transport emerged from the passage and teetered on the edge of the vast pit of lava. But unfortunately, something happened. The ride stopped, meaning that the survivors had to go into scavenge mode. And the cry of the horde filled the air.

* * *

"OH COME ON!" yelled Nick.

"We need five cans! EVERYONE START LOOKING!" ordered Bill.

The survivors searched the area, attempting to find the gas cans. Zombies were running towards them.

"I've got one!" yelled Coach. "Cover me!"

The survivors covered Coach from the oncoming Infected while making their way back to the transport.

"Come on! Get in!" said Coach. The first can was poured in.

"One down! Four to go!"

"Let's split up!" said Nick.

"Got it!" said Zoey.

Going in twos, Francis and Ellis, Louis and Coach, Rochelle and Zoey, and Nick and Bill went to different areas to get the remaining four gas cans. The horde continued to chase them. Ellis, Louis, Zoey, and Bill were the ones who had to carry the gas cans, while their companions were to cover them as they went.

Zoey and Rochelle checked around the spot where the transport stopped, before heading behind a wall. And there, laying in all its glory, was a gas can.

"Got it!" said Zoey.

"Alright! Pour it in!" said Rochelle.

Since they were already there, the second can was poured in immediately.

"Alright, let's cover the others!" said Zoey.

* * *

Francis and Ellis jumped down a platform to get the next gas can. As zombies approached, Francis covered the young mechanic with gunfire.

"I got it!" yelled the young Southerner.

"Alright! Back to the transport then!'' said Francis.

* * *

Meanwhile, Louis and Coach were forced to go back to the other side to fetch the fourth gas can.

"Why does that gas can need to be on the other side?" asked Coach in disbelief.

''That's what I was wondering too." said Louis.

The combined use of shotgun blasts from Coach and rifle fire from Louis proved to be effective, because they were able to massacre a large group of Infected within ten seconds. That allowed them to reach the gas can.

"I've got it!" yelled Louis.

"Alright! Come on! Let's get back to the transport!" said Coach.

* * *

Bill and Nick were in the Mummy Chamber, searching for the final gas can.

"It's around here somewhere!" said Bill. "Aha! Found it!"

"Alright! OH SHIT! TANK!" yelled Nick.

A Tank wearing safari gear arrived on the scene.

"RUN! BACK TO THE TRANSPORT!" ordered Bill.

* * *

The others were waiting at the transport.

"Shit! TANK!" yelled Coach.

"SHOOT IT!" yelled Zoey.

The survivors opened fire on the Tank in an attempt to stop it.

"Wait! I have an idea!" said Ellis.

He got the Tank's attention and began waving his arms wildly.

"Ellis! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" yelled Nick.

"Don't worry! I have a plan!" replied the hick.

The final gas can was poured in.

"Alright! It's full! Everyone back on the transport!" ordered Bill.

Ellis was still leading the Tank away. He lay beside the edge of the pit of "lava".

"ELLIS!" yelled Coach.

The Tank arrived to smash the boy, but he rolled out of the way in time. And just like that, the Tank fell into fire pyrotechnics below.

"FUCK YEAH!" yelled Nick.

"Ellis! You genius boy!" said Coach.

Zoey ran over and hugged him.

"Kid. That was awesome." said Francis.

"You did good, kid." said Bill.

"Awesome job, Ellis." said Rochelle.

"Yeah, man. That was some awesome work." said Louis.

"That was the smartest thing you've ever done, kid." said Nick.

"Aww, thanks guys." said Ellis.

"Come on." said Bill. "We've still got a ride to continue."

* * *

The survivors boarded the transport once again. Mara's eyes began shooting at the transport, causing flames to erupt. The transport then turned left and entered the pathways filled with skeletons. Some of them popped up in front of the survivors.

"Whoa, shit!" exclaimed Nick.

"Daahhh!" exclaimed Zoey.

"Guys! Look! A hidden Mickey!" said Louis.

Everyone looked over where he was pointing at. Sure enough, he was right. There was a skeleton on the left, beside the exitway, with its right arm outstretched toward the track, wearing a Mouseke-ears hat backward and aviator glasses, displaying the embroidered name, "Bones".

"You're right, Louis. It is a hidden Mickey." said Zoey.

"Why didn't we notice that, before?" asked Nick.

"I guess we were just to busy being on the run from that Tank." replied the war veteran.

Eventually, all became dark. The soundtrack suddenly became more ominous. The headlights flickered on, illuminating walls swarming with thousands of beetles.

"I HATE BEETLES!" screamed Francis.

"Dude! Chill!" said Zoey.

Hissing sounds were heard and the survivors were blasted with puffs of air.

The transport finally headed out of the darkness and onto the bridge, which spans the pit. The transport stalled for a moment. The transport then accelerated across the bridge, which swayed and jostled, causing the survivors to let out some screams. The stone Mara/skull shot beams from it's eye at the bridge, attempting to destroy it, but the transport made it safely across.

"Shit. That was close." said Nick.

That was when the transport entered the Snake Temple.

"Snakes…why'd it have to be snakes?" said Nick, reciting the famous line just for fun.

Hundreds of snakes covered the walls and ground. The large audio-animatronic cobra appeared to the right of the vehicle striking at the riders, causing Francis to shoot it.

"FRANCIS, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" yelled the others.

The transport then turned back to return across the rope bridge and flashed its headlights at another transport about to cross. It turned sharply to the left, entering the giant stone carving of Mara's face. Then, it slid past 1,995 human skulls, which decorated the walls, as Mara's spirit loomed ahead.

"How many skulls are these?" asked Louis.

"I think about 1,995." said Bill. "That's actually a reference to the year this ride opened."

The transport turned left, out of the massive stone effigy, and continued downward, and it crossed the smoldering wooden bridge beside the glowing lava, and passed under the rope bridge.

"God. So many bridges." said Nick.

Suddenly, the vehicle shuddered and stalled, and was heard being restarted.

"Fuck."

It restarted and continued towards a hanging tree root. As it neared it, many rats climbed across it and began falling into the car.

Just then, another burst of speed sent the car through the root, which vaporized.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the survivors.

The transport then careened through a dimly lit tunnel with paintings of spear-wielding skeletal warriors adoring the walls. Each warriors' mouth supported a blowgun within. Blasts of air whooshed past the survivors and launching darts were heard striking the transport as it rolled over the trigger stones between the warriors, as though the survivors had set off booby traps.

"Screw these goddamn boners. Uh, I mean…bonies." said Nick.

The others tried hard not to laugh at Nick's remark.

The transport then approached a dark area and stopped. And Indiana Jones appeared, hanging above the vehicle on a rope in a shaft of light.

"Indy! What's up, brother?" said Ellis.

"Hell yeah! Indy Jones!" said Coach.

Jones welcomed the survivors' rescue and bid them to turn on the headlights and prepare for him to board. But as they flickered on, they illuminated a massive boulder rolling toward the transport.

"SHIT!" yelled Francis.

"This is from the first film!" said Louis.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" said Nick.

The transport backed up as the boulder threatened to crush Jones and the survivors. At the last second, the transport accelerated and the floor seemed to give away, sending the transport into the chamber below and causing the survivors to let out their screams. An impact resonated through the chamber, as if the boulder had crashed down, nearly striking the transport.

The transport plunged down into the darkness and swerved right to see Jones standing in front of the boulder, which had been cracked by its impact. Jones wiped his forehead.

"Not bad, for tourists!" he said.

And the final triumphant refrain of the music ushered the survivors back into the station. They all started clapping.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Coach and Francis.

"Nice driving, Ellis!" said Nick.

* * *

"That was fun!" said Zoey.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was the best ride experience that I've ever had." said Nick.

The survivors disembarked the vehicle and proceeded to the exit. They were glad that they were able to make the most out of their last ride.

"That was awesome, man!" said Ellis.

"I! Do not! Hate this!" said Francis, dancing around. The others laughed.

"Come on, people. We've had a long day. Let's get to the saferoom." said Bill.

The survivors walked to the next saferoom. As they walked in, they heard loud music.

"In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room!"

The survivors saw birds and tiki masks singing a song. They were in the Enchanted Tiki Room.

"I hate birds." said Francis.

* * *

 **That closes this chapter. Man, it took me a long time to finish this. I hope you guys enjoyed. I need to take a break for a while. The next chapter will sadly be the last, but I will make sure that it'll be something enjoyable.**

 **And I'd like to dedicate this chapter and give a shout-out to everyone who enjoyed this awesome ride as much as I did. If y'all are reading this, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Either way...until next time.**


	8. Paint the Night Finale

**Hard to believe that this is the last chapter of the story. But there will be an epic finale to it.**

 **This is the revised version of the chapter. The previous version was too nonsensical (skip this if you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about). A lot of things were mashed in. But I'm not gonna make the same mistake as last time. Although, I'm including some real life characters in this chapter.**

 **Paint the Night is the finale for this. To completely clarify the story's date, it takes place in late November 2015.**

 **Well, this is it. Enjoy this one final chapter.**

* * *

The survivors sat in the saferoom. They were discussing how to signal the Shadow Company choppers. But those stupid birds continued to sing.

"In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room! In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room!"

"Shut up, you goddamn birds!" yelled Nick.

"Yeah! Can't you see we're trying to plan over here?" said Zoey.

"Where were we?" asked Ellis.

"I've got nothing." said Louis.

Coach suddenly got an idea.

"Wait! I have the perfect plan!" said Coach.

Everyone quickly turned to him.

"All the birds sing words."

"And the flowers croon."

"Anyone wanna guess what I'm hatin' right now?" asked Francis.

"Yup. Birds." said everyone else at the same time.

"For once, I agree with you, greaseball." said Nick.

"Come on, back to planning." said Rochelle.

"What's the plan, Coach?" asked Zoey.

"Remember when we signaled that chopper at Whispering Oaks with the Midnight Riders concert?"

"Oh yeah. How can we not forget that?" said Ellis, who was smiling. "Keep singin', birdies."

"Well this time, we're gonna do somethin' else." said Coach with a big smile.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"We're gonna start the Paint the Night parade and set off the fireworks at Sleeping Beauty's Castle. That way, the chopper fleet will be able to see us." he said with an even bigger smile.

"Coach. Your genius will never die, will it?" asked Nick with a smile.

The other survivors smiled at Coach.

"Coach, you're the smartest guy I've ever known." said Zoey.

"Start the Paint the Night parade? And set off the fireworks at Sleeping Beauty's Castle? Coach, you brilliant man." said Ellis. He hugged Coach.

"Whoa! HAHA! Okay!" said Coach.

"I do not hate this plan." said Francis.

"Well, let's do this people. This is the best plan we have." said Bill as he pumped his shotgun and slung it on his back. "Gear up."

The survivors began grabbing ammo, extra weapons, pills, adrenaline shots, and throwables.

"Shut up, you stupid birds!" yelled Zoey.

"Are we all set?" asked Nick.

"Yup. We're good." said Rochelle.

"Then let's go then." said Coach.

"In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room!"

"Horseshit goddamn birds!" said Bill.

The survivors opened the door.

"Later, birdies." said Ellis, waving one last time at the birds.

"Ellis!"

"'Kay! I'm comin'!"

The survivors walked out of Adventureland for their return to Main Street.

"So long for now, Adventureland!" said Francis.

* * *

When they returned to Main Street and stood near Sleeping Beauty's Castle, the survivors decided to make a plan.

"Alright. Gather around, people. Here's the plan." said Bill.

"I'm listening." said Nick.

"Nick, you go with Ellis and Francis to set the fireworks at the castle. The rest of you, you're with me. We'll find the parade and start it. Clear?"

"Clear." said everyone else.

"Remember, get ready. It's gonna be a big one."

The survivors raced off. While Nick, Francis and Ellis went to set off the fireworks at Sleeping Beauty's Castle, the other five went to find the parade.

"Where is it?" asked Louis.

"There!" said Zoey.

The group caught sight of the parade.

"Come on! Let's go start it!" said Bill.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellis, Francis and Nick were in Sleeping Beauty's Castle, setting up the fireworks.

"I ever tell you 'bout the time my buddy Keith climbed up the castle and began shouting from the top? Yeah, nobody knew what he was doin' up there, so they called security. Then…"

"Ellis, why don't you help us instead of telling stories?" said Nick.

"Okay."

"Greaseball, how many more?"

"Just two more to set up." said Francis.

"You still need help?"

"Nah, I'm good. Almost…done!"

The fireworks had been set up. Man, that was quick.

"Nice job, greaseball. We just have to set a time for them to go off."

"40 minutes good?" asked Ellis.

"Sounds good, overalls." said Nick.

"I'm setting it up." said Francis. "And…set!"

"Alright, guys. Let's head down." said Nick.

The three men proceeded to climb down the castle. When they got down, they met up with the others.

"Are the fireworks set?" asked Bill.

"They're good. We're all set." said Nick.

"Alright. Start the parade." said Bill.

"I'm on it." said Louis.

And just like that, magical voices came over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Disney proudly presents our spectacular nighttime pageant of magic and imagination. In millions of dazzling lights, and astounding musical sounds: It's the PAINT THE NIGHT…PARADE!"

Loud music began to play. And the loud cry of the horde filled the air.

"I'm starting to enjoy this!" said Nick.

" _Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you. Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new. Don't close your eyes cause your future's ready to shine… "_

Infected began arriving on the scene.

"Let's have some fun!" yelled Francis.

" _Before we learn how to fly_. _Welcome to the rhythm of the night. Something's in the air you can't deny…"_

* * *

The survivors began shooting down oncoming Infected. There were a lot of them, because of the music.

A Charger arrived and rammed into Francis.

"This thing's pummeling the hell outta me!" he yelled as the Charger pummeled him.

Rochelle shot it down.

"Thanks!"

"Sure."

"Come on! Keep shooting!" yelled Bill.

The survivors kept firing at the oncoming Infected. Well, they pretty much fired all over the place.

Nick fired at a group of zombies surrounding him. Unfortunately, a large zombie pinned him to the wall.

"Shit! Help!" he yelled.

The mammoth Infected continued to growl at him. But suddenly, it was shot through the eye with an arrow, and it fell limp.

The survivors looked at Nick's savior.

It looked like a girl in her late teens. She was wielding a crossbow. She jumped down from the roof she was standing on.

"You alright?" she asked Nick, offering her hand.

"Yeah. I'm good." said Nick. "What's your name?"

"Morgan." said the girl. "All you have to know."

"Good job, Morgan!" yelled a voice.

"What the hell?" said Rochelle.

Suddenly, a large man wearing camouflage and a skull mask jumped onto one of the parade floats.

"And now, let Jason do his job!" said the man.

He took out a minigun and shot down all the oncoming zombies.

"WOOOOOOO! HOO! HOO! HOO! GET SOME, COOKIEPUSSIES!" yelled Jason.

"Whoa!" said Francis.

At that same moment, a Hunter attempted to leap at him.

"Shit!"

But a shot to the head from an unknown assailant finished off the Hunter. Everyone looked around, confused.

"You guys need a fellow zombie killer! So I'm in!" yelled a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Nick.

The survivors looked at the Hunter's killer. It was tall man wearing a bandanna, a black tank top, and leather pants with a Deadman Inc. logo on it. It was the Undertaker. Not the Deadman, but the American Badass! He killed several zombies with nothing but his bare fists.

"Try me! I'll make you famous!" he said.

A Charger ran towards him, but he evaded him. Before anyone knew what was happening, the Undertaker picked up the large Infected and positioned him for a powerbomb.

"You'll rest in PEACE!" he yelled. And then, he leaped high into the air and powerbombed the Charger, crushing its back and killing it.

"Coooooool." said Ellis.

The Undertaker then took out two Hellfire Shotguns and began shooting down several zombies.

A Smoker appeared and grabbed Zoey.

"Shit! Zoey!" yelled Louis.

But then, the tongue was severed by a guy wielding a sword. And the Smoker was almost immediately shot in the head.

"Holy shit!" said the guy with the sword. "Drake! Did you see that?"

"Yes, Stevie." said the other guy. "How did I not see that?

Stevie looked down at Zoey.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm good. Thanks." said Zoey.

"I'm Stevie. How about you?"

"Zoey."

"Drake. Nice to meet you." said Drake. "Mind if we join in?"

Bill heard them.

"Yeah! We could use more members." said the war veteran.

The survivor group now reached the number of 13 members. But little did they know that the number would go even higher.

* * *

As more Infected arrived, three more survivors arrived on the scene as well. Those were Ellis' buddies Keith, Dave, and Marcus (who was Ellis' non-Southern teenage friend).

"Guys! You're okay!" said Ellis.

"EL! Good to see you, man!" said Keith.

"You too, buddy."

"What brings you here?" asked Bill.

"Figured we'd join the fight. Heard the music." said Dave.

"That's great! But there's a lot of zombies!" said Zoey

"Don't worry. We brought some friends." said Keith.

After that point, loud gunshots rang out and the survivors saw a large group of people shooting at the Infected from the rooftops.

"HELL YEAH!" yelled Jason.

A massive group of survivors arrived to fight the Infected. People were jumping the walls to join the fight. The group mainly consisted of civilians, but they also consisted of cast members who worked in the park, the remnants of the Anaheim PD and SWAT team, as well as several special operations forces, including SAS and Canadian Armed Forces. Disney stars! No joke! And even the Midnight Riders! There were more than a hundred people joining the fight. It was a gigantic survivor rebellion!

"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" yelled Smitty, the lead singer of the Midnight Riders.

* * *

"THE MIDNIGHT RIDERS!" yelled Ellis, Dave, Coach, and Keith. Marcus wasn't much of a Midnight Riders fan.

"Southern rock bands are awesome, though." said Marcus, looking at the audience.

Everybody quickly began taking out as many zombies as they could.

"Looks like everyone's joining the fight at Disneyland!" said Jason.

"EVERYONE KEEP SHOOTING!" yelled Bill.

The survivors took down waves of Infected. Everyone moved in a formation, so taking out the Infected would be easier.

Despite this, it was absolute chaos. Shots were fired all over the place, Infected were being cut down, and not to mention a lot of friendly fire. But on the bright side, nobody was seriously injured or killed. Teamwork was what was important.

Marcus was beating down several zombies, when he looked over at a girl who was being pinned against the wall by a Hunter.

"SHIT! HELP!" she yelled.

Marcus ran over and grabbed the Hunter's head.

"Get the fuck away from her!" he yelled into the Hunter's ear.

He then broke its neck, killing it. The girl was panting in exhaustion. Marcus helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." replied the girl.

Suddenly, the girl froze and stared at him with her mouth slightly agape. At first, Marcus didn't know why she was staring at him in a strange way. Then, he realized something. The girl seemed to look like she remembered him from somewhere. And all of a sudden, it hit him. It was the girl who sat next to him on the Indiana Jones Ride!

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." replied the girl.

"You remember me?" he asked.

"You're the guy who started randomly shouting about keeping a straight face on Indy a couple months ago. I still remember the date: March 31. Of course I remember you. Cool clothes, by the way. You look great!" said the girl.

Marcus blushed. He could tell the girl noticed, because she was looking at him with a sly smile on her face.

"I-I never expected to run into you again." said Marcus.

"Me neither." replied the girl. "Y'know, it's kinda weird that we met up again right now in the middle of a zombie attack."

Marcus laughed. "I know. It is."

"Hey!"

They turned towards the source of the voice. It came from Nick, who was staring at them.

"Kill zombies now! Kiss later!" he said.

Marcus and the girl turned red (even redder in Marcus' case) with embarrassment.

Keith smiled at Marcus.

"I see a mutual attraction between you two!" he yelled.

This caused Marcus and the girl to turn even redder.

"Keith, stop distracting them, man!" said Dave.

"Okay! I'll stop!"

"Ready?" asked Marcus to the girl.

"Ready when you are, tough guy." she replied, in a flirtatious manner.

Marcus turned EVEN redder and chuckled.

Ellis laughed.

"About time he felt what love is like." he said, chuckling.

* * *

The horde began to thin down with everyone's combined efforts. And just like that, they died down. It seemed like it was over.

"Is that all of 'em?" asked Morgan.

Or not. The loud roar of a Tank sounded.

"Guess not!" yelled another survivor.

"SHIT! WE'VE GOT A TANK!" yelled Nick.

"EVERYONE MOVE BACK! SHOOT IT!" ordered Bill.

The Tank arrived on the scene. The survivors began to shoot at it. Those who had only melees however, either had to run or attack the Tank from behind.

"EVERYBODY! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" yelled Stevie, who was being panicky as always.

Everyone began shooting at the Tank. Despite several attempts by several Specials to attack, they ultimately failed due to being killed by Jason. With the combined force of simultaneous firing and slashing on the Tank's back by sneaky survivors, the Tank went limp and fell dead.

"Good job, lads!" said an SAS soldier.

"And lassies." said one girl in the group.

"And lassies." said the SAS soldier.

* * *

Another cry filled the air, announcing the arrival of another horde.

"Remember the formation!" said Bill.

As even more zombies arrived on the scene, the parade and music suddenly stopped.

"Shit! The parade stopped!" yelled a soldier.

"Somebody needs to restart it. Who's it gonna be?" asked Peyton List.

"I'll do it. I'm a mechanic." said Ellis.

"I'm going with you, said Morgan.

"I'll come too." said another survivor.

"Go!" "said Nick. "We'll cover you!"

"Come on! MOVE BACK! MOVE BACK!" yelled Bill.

Everyone quickly moved back to provide more space. The parade restarted and the music began playing once again.

"ALRIGHT!" said the Riders.

* * *

The horde arrived, but was one big problem. The music was louder and the lights were brighter, meaning that even more Infected would be attracted. And this time, because of that, the horde seemed endless. Pipe bombs, molotovs, bile bombs and grenades were next to be useless.

Before long, several survivors were downed, including Nick, Dave, Ox and Louis.

"I'm down!" yelled Nick.

Others ran over to their positions to help them up. Fortunately, every single person who was downed were helped up.

"Whoa! Everyone's okay!" said Jason.

The Undertaker fought several Infected single-handedly. He used his empty shotguns to bludgeon surrounding Infected. He took out dual revolvers and fired as many shots as he could. All of these shots successfully hit the intended targets' heads without missing. When he ran out of ammo, he resorted to using hand-to-hand combat and there wasn't a single scratch on him.

"You can't kill what won't die!" he said as he taunted an Infected.

The others watched him fight, their mouths were wide open.

"Damn. He's good." said Coach.

"He's the freaking Undertaker! That's why!" said a survivor.

"GO GET 'EM, DEADMAN!" said Francis.

* * *

A fat old man was killing several zombies while laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SEE DAT?! SEE DAT, MICHAEL?! I'M A GODDAMN ZOMBIE KILLA! KEEP RECORDING!"

"Okay, dad!" said Michael, who was filming the scene with a video camera while sobbing hysterically like a newborn.

"I'M NOT AGP ANYMORE! I'M NOW ZKGP! ZOMBIE-KILLIN' GRANDPA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the old man.

Michael continued to sob while filming his father.

Nick looked over to him, before looking at the audience.

"What a baby." he said.

* * *

Marcus was shooting at some zombies, when he was rammed by a Charger.

"SHIT! HE'S POUNDING THE HELL OUTTA ME! SOMEBODY KILL THIS THING!" he yelled.

Just then, a shot was fired into its head, killing it.

Marcus looked up and he saw the girl from earlier shooting at some zombies that were heading towards him. She was the one who killed the Charger. She began taking down zombies via hand-to-hand combat. And miraculously, she didn't get scratched or bitten. She was moving around like Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat.

As Marcus watched, he muttered.

"Umph. A girl who can fight. I am in love."

After disposing of the zombies, the girl ran over to him to him and crouched down.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"That was for saving me awhile ago. Come on. We still gotta be part of the siege." she said. She offered her hand to him.

Marcus chuckled, grabbed her hand, and rose to his feet.

* * *

Everyone else continued to fire at oncoming zombies. While most of them were disposed of, there was still quite a lot left.

"Man, I've never killed this many zombies before in my whole life." said Ellis.

While everyone else continued to fight, some Russian dude did nothing but sip his vodka.

"YURI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled one of the Canadian soldiers.

"Come on, man. Let a Russian drink his vodka." said Yuri, who was drunk.

"JUST FIGHT ALREADY, YOU FUCKING PIG!" yelled Nick.

"Okay! Fiiiiiine!" said the drunken Russian.

But since Yuri was drunk, he fired his AK47 with terrible accuracy. And while he managed to kill a lot of zombies, he hit several other survivors by mistake.

"Unless you wanna be picking your teeth up of the floor, stop shooting me!" yelled Nick.

"GODDAMMIT! STOP SHOOTING ME OR I'LL BEATCHO ASS!" yelled Coach.

"Jesus H. Christ! I'm on your side!" yelled Bill.

"You do that again and I'll knock you into next week." said Ellis.

"STOP SHOOTING ME!" yelled Dusty.

"Ow, shit!" yelled another guy.

"See, that's what happens when you're drunk!" said another survivor.

Yuri's drunken shooting made it harder, because a lot of survivors were trying to get out of his way.

Luckily, Yuri soon ran out of ammo and face-planted on the ground.

"Great. He passed out." said Dove Cameron.

"Get him to cover!" ordered Bill. He gestured two survivors, a cast member, Jason, and a police officer to move Yuri to cover.

* * *

Before long, the Infected waves slowly began to die down.

"Everyone! KEEP TAKING THEM OUT!" ordered Bill.

Everyone quickly did as they were told. And a few seconds later, the fireworks started going off from Sleeping Beauty's Castle.

"Alright! The fireworks are going off!" said Nick.

"Nobody hold hands! Focus!" said Drake.

After the group disposed of any remaining Infected, the roar of a Tank sounded.

"We got a Tank comin'!" yelled Francis.

A Tank arrived, but one what was worse than anyone could've imagined. The Tank wore advanced body armor and a riot helmet. It seemed to have been a member of the Anaheim PD SWAT team.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" yelled Nick.

"We are so fucked…" muttered Descendants actor Booboo Stewart.

Michael began sobbing even harder, and he shit and pissed his pants at the same time in the process.

"GODDAMN!" yelled Angry Grandpa.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Zoey.

"Bullshit." muttered Drake.

"Bull frickin' horseshit!" said Bill.

Gordon Ramsay facepalmed.

"Ah, fuck me." he muttered.

"Just start shooting him as much as you can!" said Jason.

Everyone quickly began shooting the Tank as much as they could, but that was actually a big effort to wasting a lot of ammo.

"Molotovs! Grenades! NOW!" ordered Bill.

People began throwing molotovs and grenades at the Tank, doing everything they could to stop the armored beast. But despite their best efforts, the Tank still did not collapse.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Louis.

"NOW WHAT?!" yelled Nick.

Ellis looked around. He saw two large crates of fireworks boxes and gas cans.

"Guys! I found something!" he yelled.

The others looked at him and saw the crates.

"Get those crates! NOW!" ordered Coach.

Some of the survivors ran over to where the crates were. They grabbed as much cans and boxes as they could and threw them at the Tank's direction.

"SHOOT THE BOXES!" ordered Bill.

Everyone shot at the boxes at the same time. And all of them went off at once, igniting the Tank and burning it. Fireworks started to go off all over the place.

"RUN! GET BACK! GET BACK! GET TO COVER!" yelled Bill.

Everyone ran off to get to safety from the fireworks. All the Tank could do was let out massive roars of pain. Its armor was shredded. As everyone got to cover or got far enough, the Tank finally collapsed.

"We did it! WE DID IT!" exclaimed Nick.

* * *

Everybody started celebrating. And the roar of helicopters sounded over the vicinity.

"Shadow Company! They're here!" exclaimed Rochelle.

A massive fleet of Pave Lows, Apaches, and Blackhawks flew over the park. Survivors began firing their weapons to get attention of the choppers.

"Coach, I love you!" exclaimed Nick. "Not in a gay way!"

"You genius bastard! I don't hate you!" said Francis.

"Damn! Even I didn't think this was gonna work!" said Coach.

The cry of the horde filled the air.

"EVERYONE! RUN TO THE CHOPPERS!" ordered Bill.

Everybody ran to the choppers and as a result, it got very crowded in the area, making it hard to move and shoot zombies. Since there were more than a hundred survivors, some choppers would have to take turns landing to pick up the survivors. Shadow Company soldiers began rappelling to the ground and rooftops to assist the survivors.

"Get the civvies on board first!" Jason ordered a Shadow Company soldier.

"TANK!" yelled Bill.

All those who hadn't boarded the choppers yet began shooting as much as they could. Shadow Company choppers also provided air support via mounted machine guns, making it easier to dispatch the oncoming horde and the Tank. A large number of Infected had already been killed, yet there were more coming. Luckily, within 20 minutes, most of the rebels already crowded the many choppers. When the final chopper landed for the original group, Commander Jackson got out to help.

"Come on! Get on board!" he ordered.

The survivors quickly got on the chopper. The squadron followed. Commander Jackson showed off his badass skills by kicking and shooting several zombies as the chopper began to take off.

"Great. Now, let's get out of here." said the Commander.

And with that, the chopper took off and led the rest of the fleet from Disneyland as fighter jets flew overhead.

* * *

The survivors couldn't help but shed a few tears as they flew away from the park. Zombies were running all over the resort, thus completely overrunning the area. The lights were still on and the parade continued in the distance.

"Later, Disneyland." said Zoey.

"Walt Disney would've been proud of us for enjoying the park one more time." said Coach.

"I'm sure he would." said Ellis.

"Commander, here's your chimichanga. Kept it warm for ya." said Bill, handing over the fried burrito to the Commander.

"You remembered! Thanks!" he said.

"No problem." said Zoey.

"Guys, let's not think of Disneyland as a sanctuary for zombies. Just think of it as a place where we relived all the memories we had back when life was normal." said Louis.

The survivors, some soldiers, and the Commander all nodded in agreement. Since Louis was right next to a com link, he was heard through all the chopper fleet's radios, which were loud enough to be heard well, and everybody else in the other choppers agreed as well.

"Remember when you threw up on Big Thunder, Francis?" asked Zoey.

Everybody laughed.

"Yup." that was gross." he said.

"And Nick, remember when you totally butchered that Witch at the Haunted Mansion?" asked Rochelle.

"How can I not forget that?" said the con man.

"And remember operating all those rides just to enjoy them one more time?" said Ellis.

"Yeah." said everybody else.

"I guess we can all agree that today was one big adventure of a lifetime for all of us." said Bill.

Everybody agreed.

"Indeed, sir. Indeed." said Coach.

Nick looked over at Francis and grinned.

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"

BANG!

"OH COME ON!" yelled Nick.

Everybody laughed.

As the choppers flew away completely, the spirit of Walt Disney watched them from afar. He then turned back, looked at the audience, winked, and smiled.

The End (or is it?)

* * *

 **You've reached the end, my friends. I hope y'all enjoyed reading this story.**

 **Hope to see you at Disneyland.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
